Weird!
by TKD Girl-Bieber Fan 4evar
Summary: This is what happens when Mimi has double potions with Draco and Mimi and Draco are making a Love Potion.  Will it end up horribly embarrassing or totally awesome!  just read it haha please?  Teen to be safee haha


haha! this is different from what i normally right haha hope you guys like it... haha review after please

* * *

"Mimi! Mimi! You have to get up! It's time for class." there was this annoying voice telling me to get up. I threw my pillow at the voice and turned back over on my side. "Mimi! If you don't get up your going to miss your Double Potions class with Malfoy." I knew it was Hermione after that.

"More the reason to sleep in!" I throwed another pillow at her. Hermione started laughing and pulling my covers away from me so she could get me out of bed. She knew that I kinda sorta had a small (HUGE) crush on Draco.

"I'm being serious. You'll have to go if your going to want to pass your OWLs that are coming up very soon." Ugh, it's just like Hermione to point out that I really need to go because of that exam. I had to pretty much get Outstandings in everything, just so I can go into NEWT level subjects. This was very agrivating for me. Just because I wanted to become an Auror because I'm a metamorphagus...

"Fine, I'm up." I jumped out of my bed, fully in uniform already. I normal just put on my school uniform after I clean when I get out of the shower. "Accio pillows and blanket!" They put themselves on the bed. I couldn't help but smile at how easy these spells came to me.

She started laughing at me, "And any new looks for today?" I shook my head. I was just going to do my normal hair color, eye color, and face structure. Hermione rolled her eyes. We grabbed our school bags and started heading to our first class of the day.

I swear that Double Potions with Snape was going to end up killing me today. I had a bad feeling when I saw Draco standing there waiting for something. His goonies Crabbe and Goyle weren't there with him so I was even more worried then normal.

When I came walking into his sight of view he smiled... No Draco never smiled, he smirked. I started to lightly blush. Everytime I was around him I seemed to always adopt a light blush on my cheeks and I was always able to tell it off as something else.

I walked through the dungeon door. Draco started following me through the door. "So what to be partners, Gryffindor?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Yes Gryffindor was my House name, but it was actually my last name also. I was a descendent of the great Godric Gryffindor.

"I don't want to have to associate with a low life pureblood that gets joy out of teasing younger students from my House." I walked over and sat down at an empty table.

I didn't bother looking at him after I sat down. I heard him take a seat next to me. I knew that he wasn't going to listen to what I wanted. Draco always did the opposite of what I told him him. So you could say that I wanted him to sit next to me, but why bother stating the obvious.

"Well students today we are going to be making a Love Potion and to make sure you have done the potion currectly, you will give it to the person that you are sitting with." Snape snapped when he walked into the room out from the corridor. This was probably the bad feeling I was having. This meant that Draco would have to test my potion and I would have to test his. He wouldn't purposely mess his potion up to hurt me.

Draco snickered at this. "You may begin." I got to work on my potion. There were a set of eyes on my back. It made me feel uncomfortable but I knew who it was. So I didn't bother to check who was watching me.

I coughed slightly as I was stirring my potion, "Draco, maybe you should pay attention to your potion so it doesn't become something deadly and so you don't fail for the day..."

A couple minutes later after that, my potion was done and sadly Draco was also finish. Snape walked over to the both of us sitting there. He had four vials in his hand. Two were filled with the reversal for the love potion. The other two were empty for us to put our potion in it and drink it. I started to get ansty sitting there.

"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Gryffindor here are two empty vials for your potion and here are two vials filled with the reversal for the love potion." Snape told us smirking. I had a feeling that he was going to enjoy what was going to happen and he won't let me live it down. This was going to be horrible.

Draco grabbed an empty vial and a filled one. So I grabbed the only two left. I filled the empty vial with my potion and gave it to him. He was smirking like he was planning something. It was the same smirk that the twins usually got when they were planning something totaly outrageous. Draco handed me his potion.

I looked at him nervously and down at the potion that was in my hand. He grabbed my hand and actually smiled at me. He downed my potion I made and I quickly downed his. Might as well get the torture done and over with.

I tried to look at the table and not at Draco himself. If I was to survive from embarrassment. "Mims, look at me please?" He pleaded to me. Oh great, I did the potion to well... It wasn't supposed to work that good...

I looked up at him. Then everything went fuzzy. His potion was working and that was the only thing that was processing through my head at the moment. Then all of the sudden all my thoughts had to do with Draco. "Draco..." I whispered.

We scooted closer together. He put his hand on the back of my neck and started pulling my face closer to his. I didn't mind that at all. All of the suddenly we were pushed away from each other. "Mr. Malfoy and Miss Gryffindor, you pass. Now take the other vial please, before this is a public display of fake affection."

I pouted at Snape, and opened the other vial and drank it. All of the suddenly, I forgot what happened the last couple minutes. Stupid love potion... I hope I didn't do anything to embarrassing while I was under the influence of the potion.

I looked up at Snape, "So how did we do?"

Snape smirked at me evilly, "Well enough that you both passed." Everybody in the room was looking at us. I didn't understand, I was getting some glares from the other girls in the class. It wasn't like me and Draco kissed or something... or did we?

He smirked at me. I glared at him, "Please tell me we didn't do anything, and all the glares that I'm getting better be because I passed." Draco shrugged his shoulders at me. I rolled my eyes. He was useless. Draco couldn't even tell me that nothing happen while we were under the potion.

"I hope something happened..." Draco whispered to himself.

I opened my mouth to say something to him, but couldn't because Snape dismissed us.

I went to grab my bag but Draco grabbed them for me. "Let's walk to DADA together..." Okay was he still under the potion or something. Draco never did this thing. He usually didn't even want to be seen near me, just because I was Gryffindor...

So I shrugged my shoulders and we started walking with each other. It was a little uncomfortable for me... except I liked it. "Sooo... How have you been Draco?" I asked him nervously...

He shrugged, "Alright I guess. I could be better... Somethings are going on at home." I started worrying about that. I knew that his family were a part of the group of Death Eaters... He saw me getting nervous! "Don't worry, I can take care of it."

We stopped walking and he looked at me and put his hand on my face. I started getting nervous. "Draco?"

He actually smiled at me and kissed me. I pulled away after a couple minutes. "The truth is I like you! Alot!" I smiled and nodded at him. Then we walked to class hand in hand. I guess we became a couple without even saying anything...


End file.
